1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder for a power drill, and more particularly, an adaptor for holding a threading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tap holding adaptors for power tool chucks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,491, Issued on Jul. 27, 1954, to Roddick teaches an automatic releasing tool holder comprising a shank, a spindle, tool mounting means on the spindle, the shank having an opening in the bottom thereof into which one end of the spindle extends, the spindle having recesses therein each receiving a ball, the shank having holes through the side thereof through which the balls may move, a sleeve surrounding the shank, means mounting the sleeve for limited movement relative to the shank, cam means on the sleeve, the cam means holding the balls within the recesses in the spindle in one position of the sleeve, means mounting the spindle and shank for limited longitudinal movement relative to each other, the cam means being positionable in the extended position of the shank and spindle relative to each other to permit the balls to move outwardly and disengage the recesses in the shank.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,946, Issued on Mar. 21, 1995, to Quiring teaches a chuck device having a one-step lock and release mechanism for conveniently coupling a power bit to a drill having a Jacobs-style chuck. The chuck device includes a body having a centrally-positioned bore which is adapted to receive the power bit shank. The power bit shank includes a circumferentially-extending groove which is positioned inside the bore. The body has an inclined cam channel which includes an aperture for communicating with the bore. The body further includes a longitudinally-extending slot communicating with the inclined cam channel. A detent ball is disposed within the inclined cam channel for partial penetration through the aperture for engaging the circumferentially-extending groove of the power bit shank. A spring having an end encircles the body where the end is slidably positioned within the slot for biasing the detent ball rearwardly along the inclined cam channel during the unlocking and withdraw of a power bit from the chuck device. The position of the spring is confined on the body by a retaining ring positioned proximate to the inclined cam channel and by a sleeve which encircles a portion of the body. The retraction of the sleeve in a rearward direction compresses the spring and rearwardly biases the spring end within the slot for movement of the detent ball from locking engagement to the circumferentially-extending groove. Release of the sleeve permits the expansion of the spring and the biasing of the sleeve and detent ball in a forward direction for locking engagement to a power bit.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,847, Issued on Dec. 24, 1996, to Mattern Jr. et al. teaches a power tool adapter which can be quickly connected and disconnected to a first power-driven rotary bit having an outer periphery that includes an inner sleeve having a first end and a second end. The first end includes an opening for accessing a cavity within the inner sleeve. The sleeve includes at least one radially extending opening. The cavity is sized to complementarily receive at least a portion of the first bit. The first bit is rotatably fixed to the inner sleeve. The second end of the inner sleeve receives at least a portion of a second rotary bit. A locking mechanism is operatively engaged with the inner sleeve. An outer sleeve having a cavity slidably receives at least a portion of the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve is movable from a first position, wherein the outer sleeve maintains the locking mechanism in engagement with the first bit to lock the first bit to the inner sleeve, in a first direction to a second position wherein the locking mechanism is disengaged from the first bit to permit the first bit to be removed from the cavity of the inner sleeve, and from the first position in a second direction to a third position wherein the locking mechanism is removable from the cavity of the inner sleeve to permit the first bit to be installed into the cavity of the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve is biased toward the first position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,158, Issued on Mar. 2, 1999, to Beiter teaches a drive collet assembly for an internal thread producing tap. The collet includes a collar that is attached to the stem of the tap using set screws. The collar is received into a recess of the body portion of a drive collet and retained therein using a spring clip. A smaller diameter aperture extends into the body portion above the recess, the aperture receiving a portion of the stem of the tap, the portion has a pair of opposed flats thereon. At least two laterally extending threaded apertures intersect the smaller diameter aperture and each receive a rigid button, a flexible element and a set screw. The set screw can be adjusted to provide a desired breakaway torque which will protect the tap from breakage should an over-torque condition occur. The flexible element will allow the rigid buttons to be forced outwardly so that the drive collet assembly spins freely about the jammed tap, rather than twisting it off. Reversing the direction of the drive will break off the chip or burr or clear the tip of the tap from touching the bottom of the hole and allow the tap to be rotated out of the hole.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,959, Issued on Apr. 8, 2003, to Jore teaches a two-way quick connector for connecting a power drill to a working tool having a working end and a shank end having a circumferential groove. The connector having a drive shaft with a polygonal-shaped chuck end to be received by the chuck of a power drill, and a cylindrically-shaped opposite end having an axial bore for receiving the shank end of the working tool. The connector further having a ball detent and a two-piece slidable sleeve mounted on the drive shaft, which sleeve may be manipulated in either of two directions to manipulate the ball detent into the circumferential groove of the working tool.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,970, Issued on Feb. 26, 2008, to Kozak teaches a method and apparatus for forming apertures and inserting fasteners in a workpiece. One embodiment relates generally to a bit holder device for forming apertures and inserting fasteners into a workpiece. This embodiment comprises a tool bit, a hex holder member, an adapter hex member, a double collet member, a collet retention cap and a drill bit. The drill bit is capable of drilling an aperture into a workpiece whereupon the drill bit, the collet retention cap, the double collet member and the adapter hex member are removed from the hex holder member thereby, allowing the tool bit to forcibly insert a fastener into the workpiece.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for tap holding adaptors for power tool chucks have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.